


Home, Everyday

by orphan_account



Series: Imagine Your OTP [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a winter night, they're cooking together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home, Everyday

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine your OTP cooking together on a winter night.

“Oh the weather outside is frightful~ but the fire is so delightful~ and since we’ve no place to go, let it snow~ let it snow~” Kise sang. “I totally remember that song,” he chuckled as he covered his soup.

Kuroko nodded, he was slicing a baguette into seven and put it on the bowl, and then he brushed them with olive oil before putting it in the microwave.

Kise moved from the stove and warped his hands around Kuroko’s waist from behind. He kissed the top of Kuroko’s head, smelled the sweet scent of Kuroko’s baby blue hair, humming the rest of the song.

“Kise-kun, watch the soup,” Kuroko said.

“Nah, we can leave it for a while~” Kise whined as he blew a breath behind Kuroko’s ear.

Kuroko sighed. He moved around with Kise’s hands still on him. He took a cheese from the fridge and put it on the table. And Kise’s hands were still there.

“Kise-kun, let go.”

“It will be boring to wait for the food.”

“You’re heavy and I believe that you’ll protest when your Onion Soup tastes bad,” he said.

“Mmhm,” Kise nodded, he pulled himself away from Kuroko and moved to the stove. He turned it off and took the pan, smiled at Kuroko as he poured the soup to the bowl and Kuroko added the sliced breads from the microwave. Kuroko took the cheese and grated it on the bowl as he looked at the window.

“It’s still snowing,” Kuroko commented.

“Yeah, dunno if we could go to work tomorrow if it’s continuing,” Kise smiled. “I’m glad that I’m home before it’s snowing this hard.”

And then Kise took and put the bowl back to the microwave. He chuckled.

“What?” Kuroko asked.

“This whole cooking thing is kind of refreshing after doing all the aviation stuffs,” he said. “It’s even more fun when I do it with Kurokocchi.”

“I…” There was a pause. “I feel the same,” Kuroko said.

Kise felt his heart melted in joy and his eyes were sparkling and screaming happiness, immediately hugged Kuroko and kissed his lips sweetly. “Let’s do this more often.”

“It’s not like you’re home everyday,” Kuroko commented.

“So mean!” Kise tightened his embrace.

“You’re the one who’s mean, not being home everyday,” Kuroko brushed him.

“SO MEAN!!”


End file.
